


Rotten

by Kannraa



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Deathshipping, M/M, Thiefshipping, pretty much Marik fakes being nice and fools people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannraa/pseuds/Kannraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marik offered a warm smile, eyes bright with happiness as he introduced himself with a bow. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Marik Ishtar, but please call me Marik. I transferred from Egypt and it's my first time living in Japan, so please take care of me."</p><p>He was a fake. Bakura could immediately tell that everything about him was fake, from his optimistic but shy composure, to his eyes that ushered kindness, down to his smile that was so, so, phony, it made the delinquent want to cackle. But the most hilarious irony was that he knew that every single one of these fools would undeniably fall for this little charade and would never realize just how much they were being played by a little dumb Egyptian boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotten

“Will you just stop talking now?”

“Oh, and why should I?”

Glaring lavender eyes clashed with sharp daring ones of a similar hue. An eerie silence struck the air as two individuals of similar appearance walked side by side, following an empty sidewalk path. Though the taller of the duo held a clear physical advantage over the shorter, said shorter person did not back down from this challenge, holding his ground as he kept his scowl.

And after a moment, the taller of the two finally broke the gaze, cackling as he shoved his fists into the pockets of his pants. A wild grin made its way to his face as he looked on forward, seeming too excited for the ‘adventure’ that awaited them.

“Whatever.” He replied in a non-caring tone. With a bit of a hum, he closed his eyes as he allowed himself to quiet down just a little for his demanding companion. “As long as I get to have my fun, I don’t give a shit about what goes on.”

 

* * *

 

The clock ticked quietly to deaf ears as the small classroom overpowered its sound, students talking and chatting amongst themselves as they waited for their late teacher to arrive. Against the window wall a row and two before the last, two white haired individuals sat, one in front of the other. 

"What do you want to eat for dinner?"

"Steak."

A frustrated puff escaped the lips of the younger boy.

"We've had steak for three nights in a row already."

There was a quick retort.

"And?"

The older of the two didn't need to turn in his seat to know that the other boy had pursed his lips. With a long and unashamed yawn, Bakura leaned back, arms crossed against his chest while he waited for class to begin. His posture and attitude was lazy and sloppy, but he didn’t care what others thought about him. They could judge him as much as they wanted, but as long as those judgments were just dumb judgments that remained in their head, they didn’t matter.

"Well, we're out of-"

SLICK.

Before the younger boy could finish his words, the sound of a sliding door followed by a familiar voice quieted the room.

"Excuse me for being late, class." The teacher gave a curt bow as he stood at the doorway before slowly making his way to the front. He cleared his throat for a moment before speaking again. "We'll be having two new students join us from today on. Ishtar Marik and Ishtar Melik, please come in."

Murmurs filled the class as students gossiped and commented to one another about the odd names and strange occurrence of new students, since the first trimester was already halfway completed and suddenly two new students were transferring in.

And Bakura did admit, the names and sudden enrollment were odd, but it didn’t peak his interest too much. Though, that was quick to change as said individuals entered the room, and it seemed as though they caught the interest of the rest of the class as well.

Both stood at the front, besides the teacher. Their tanned skin clashed with their blond hair and unusual lavender eyes, and despite their similar appearance, they contrasted each other immensely.

The taller of the duo seemed to care little about his appearance, hair left in a chaotic mess, black shirt and uniform jacket wrinkled with sleeves rolled up, and standing with such a confident and challenging air to him. The shorter of the two however kept his hair polished and loosely let down, blue jacket left open to reveal his white blouse with sleeves reaching his wrist, gold earrings hanging from both side of his heads and a gold collar adorning his neck. It was no doubt pretentious and gaudy, but somehow he still managed to emit an atmosphere of modesty and innocence. However, there was one single thing that stood out the most about him...

Marik offered a warm smile, eyes bright with happiness as he introduced himself with a bow. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Marik Ishtar, but please call me Marik. I transferred from Egypt and it's my first time living in Japan, so please take care of me."

He was a fake. Bakura could immediately tell that everything about him was fake, from his optimistic but shy composure, to his eyes that ushered kindness, down to his smile that was so, so, phony, it made the delinquent want to cackle. But the most hilarious irony was that he knew that every single one of these fools would undeniably fall for this little charade and would never realize just how much they were being played by a little dumb Egyptian boy.

Sharp, brown eyes darted to the other figure as he stepped up, smirk in place as he put a hand to his heart and bowed, clearly mocking his brother’s action from seconds ago.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Melik Ishtar, but _please_ ,” there was a small pause as he tilted his head up, looking around the class with a smug grin, “call me Melik. It's also my first time in Japan, so please, _take care of me too_."

Unease struck the class after the taller twin’s introduction and silence remained in the air for a few seconds before the teacher cleared his throat. As he turned to privately talk to the duo for a moment, the class returned to their usual self as students began to chat amongst each other, keeping discussions involving the two Egyptians to a whisper. 

"Bakura," Ryou leaned forward in his seat, tapping the older twin on the shoulder to get his attention. When the other leaned back a bit more and tilted his head to face the younger boy, Ryou went ahead and whispered as he kept his eyes locked on the exchange students, or more specifically, the more menacing appearing one of the two. "He looks like he could be a psychotic serial killer from a bad horror movie, right?"

Bakura snickered at the comment. No matter how innocent his brother seemed to appear, his passion for horror and death never ceased to amuse the eldest.  Ryou smiled a bit as he focused his attention to Bakura and followed his question with another. "Who do you think his first victim would be?"

However, before Bakura could respond, the teacher loudly cleared his throat again as a sign to hush the class.

“Since you two transferred mid-trimester, we won’t be able to adjust the seating schedule to have you in proper alphabetized seats until next trimester, so for now,” The teacher gestured to Melik, “Ishtar Melik, please go take a seat besides Bakura Touzoku. Bakura Touzoku, please raise your hand.”

Said individual did not, so, with a sigh, Ryou took it upon himself to raise his hand and gesture to the seat besides Bakura.

With the gesture of the teacher to go, Melik made his way towards the duo, but before sitting, he paused for a moment to look down at Ryou, eyeing the boy’s form and expression.

And feeling a heavy gaze imposed on him, Ryou glanced to look towards the source and managed to lock contact with the other individual. He kept a blank and unaffected look against the boy’s amused and pondering stare.

Only seconds passed by, but it felt like minutes before Melik finally sat down, attention finally lost from Ryou. Said boy looked away as well, choosing to focus on his brother’s hair instead. There was something about Melik that sparked curiosity in Ryou. Maybe it was because of his interest in horror, or because of Melik’s odd behavior, or even because of Melik’s uncanny resemblance to a serial killer from a horror movie, but there was definitely something there that tugged at Ryou’s interest.

And he wanted to find out more.

“Ishtar Marik,” gazes from the class shifted from Melik to Marik as the teacher spoke up, “please go take a seat besides Mazaki Anzu. Mazaki-san, please raise your hand.”

A girl that sat in the center of the class raised her hand, and with a somewhat shy smile, Marik took his seat beside her. Turning to look at her, he smiled and lightly bowed.

“It’s nice to meet you, Anzu. I hope we’re able to become good classmates.” Marik feigned kindness for a second before suddenly giving a surprised and apologetic expression. “Ah, wait, it’s informal of me to call you by your first name, isn’t it? I’m sorry, I’m still new to Japanese culture and in Egypt we would just call individuals by their first name and well-”

A giggle interrupted the blond as the girl smiled back, gesturing in a way to tell him not to worry. “It’s okay, you can call me Anzu if you want. I don’t mind as long as I can also call you by your first name too.”

Marik appeared surprised for a moment before his features softened, smiling as he nodded in agreement. “It’s a deal then.”

Another student who sat behind Marik tapped his shoulders. “Hey, sorry if this is rude, but is your hair naturally blond? And are your eyes actually purple?”

Marik half-heartedly laughed at the question. He smiled reassuringly and nodded. “Don’t worry, it’s okay. I get asked that a lot, so it’s fine. I know it’s a little weird, but yeah, it’s all natural.”

“Hey, Marik?” Hearing his name called once again, the blond turned to his left to face the source of the call, but during the midst of turning, he locked gazes with sharp brown eyes. They were fixed with a smug and knowing look of amusement that wordlessly taunted him, mocking him, and telling him ‘I know your little game.’

And that irritated Marik.

Their moment of eye contact lasted no longer than a second before Marik returned to focusing his eyes on the girl who called out his name. Before their conversation could continue though, the teacher spoke up. “Alright class, quiet down. Now, take out your books and turn to page 227.”

Most of the class shuffled to take out their books, aside from Bakura, Melik, and a few other lone students.

Glancing over to Bakura, Melik smirked. “What, no book?” The question caught the attention of white-haired delinquent. “Don’t care about your education?”

Bakura only leaned further back in his seat, shrugging his shoulders. “And what if I don’t? Same could be said for you, can’t it?”

Melik only laughed at the reply. How entertaining.

The class period passed by quickly until lunch rolled around.

As the teacher left the classroom, students crowded around Marik’s desk, asking questions, making comments, and simply enthralled as they listened to every word he spoke as though it was laced in gold. “Haha, well, I haven’t been to a Japanese theatre yet, but I’m really interested. Are there any good movies out right now?” He kept the conversation going as he returned questions and comments with his own questions and replies. However, from the corner of his eyes, he kept focus on Bakura and his brother, Melik.

Near the windows, two students played a card game with each other and Ryou stood near them, along with others, watching and making small comments every here and there. 

Melik was leaned back in his seat, a bored look crossing his features as he held his hand in front of himself, wasting time staring at his nails and fingers.

Bakura held a similar attitude, leaning back in his seat whilst staring out the nearby window. He remained there for a while longer before finally standing up, figuring that he’s already forced himself to sit through the long, endless, class period enough. He felt he deserved a break now, especially since Ryou was off by the other window watching two other students play a card game. He made his way out of the classroom without word or care.

And as the door opened, Marik immediately glanced towards Melik, who stealthily returned the gaze. Marik shot a brief look towards the door, lightly gesturing to it with a tilt of his head, before looking back at Melik. With an unspoken mutual understanding, Melik looked away as Marik returned to cheerfully conversing with his peers.

Yawning loudly and deeply, the taller blond stood from his seat, stretching his arms out as he began to make his way to the door.

Pretending to notice his brother’s sudden action, Marik acted surprised. “Ah, Melik, where are you going?”

The other in response only shrugged, pausing for a second to turn to reply to Marik before he continued in his tracks. “Out.”

“But wait, we still have class! And we don’t even know our way around campus yet.” The older twin feigned worry as he suddenly stood from his seat, concern filling his words as a sense of nervousness overtook his composure.

“I’ll find my way.” And with that comment last said, the other disappeared from out the classroom.

Marik worriedly looked at the door, erratically turning from the door to his classmates and back to the door. “I-” he stuttered as he looked back to his classmates. “I’m sorry everybody. I know Melik isn’t the best person, but he’s still my brother, and I don’t want to leave him alone.”

His apology was met with understanding responses. With a last apology and bow, Marik hurried out of the classroom as well.

And as soon as he was out of view from the vision of others, he immediately dropped his worried composure. The blond shoved his hand into his jacket pockets and leaned against a wall. He almost wanted to laugh. People were so easy to fool.

A few minutes passed before suddenly there was a vibration in his pocket. Whipping out his phone, he checked the message for a moment before kicking himself off and making his way through the hallway.

 **To: Marik**  
**From: Melik**  
**[ Rooftop ]**

 

* * *

 

Laying on the floor of the rooftop, Bakura kept his arms folded behind his head, eyes closed as he relaxed in the shadows of the rooftop door structure. Nobody was ever up there because the rooftop was usually locked, which was exactly why he always picked the lock to get in there. It was always calming being able to get away from all those bumbling fools and all the noise.

On his way to the entrance that led to the rooftop, he noticed he was being followed, but frankly he wasn’t in the mood to deal with others. So he simply ignored whoever it was that was following him and luckily they didn’t follow him up to the roof. 

However, the sudden sound of the door opening alerted Bakura. He tensed, keeping quiet as he listened to the footsteps. Was this the person who was following him? The sound of the steps grew a bit distant at first, indicating that whoever was there was either walking forward or to the other side of the roof, away from Bakura. However, they soon came back and slowly grew louder until Bakura was sure that whatever entity that was there was now standing in front of him.

And with a single eye now cracked open, he found that very entity to be none other than Marik Ishtar. There was a moment of silence between the two as calculating and frustrated eyes locked with amused and entertained ones. However, before Bakura could speak up, the other beat him to it.

“So, you know.” It was more of a statement than a question. Besides, the eye contact they shared earlier in class was more than said more than enough.

“Know what?” Of course Bakura knew what he was talking about, but there was no reason not to mess around with the boy. After all, it wasn’t as if he had anything better to do at the moment and Marik was the one who interrupted his privacy.

However, Marik simply ignored this false cluelessness. “I’m not here to fight you. That’s not what I do.”

The specific wording caught Bakura’s attention, but he chose not to mention it. At least, not for now. He figured he wouldn’t get as much of a straight answer as he wanted if he pointed it out. Instead, he opted for a similar straightforward reply.

“Then why are you here?”

A smirk graced Bakura’s lips as he caught the mischievous and cocky glint in the tanned boy’s eyes.

“To make a proposition.”

Oh, this was going to be an absolute delight.

 

* * *

 

Glancing at the clock, Ryou saw that it was only ten minutes until class started. No matter how fun it was watching Jounouchi and Yugi play Duel Monsters, he figured he should find go find Bakura to tell him that class was starting soon. Turning back to the group, Ryou laughed a bit when seeing Jounouchi drop his head in frustration, hands in hair as he groaned about his lost.

“I can’t believe I lost again!”

The line warranted laughter from others in the small group. After watching Yugi console and cheer up the solemn teen, Ryou decided to take his leave, ushering a small goodbye before he left the classroom.

He quickly made his way to the door that led to the rooftop, knowing that that’s where Bakura would be. However, to his surprise, standing in the hallway against the door that led to the stairs up to the roof was one of the new transfer students—Melik Ishtar was his name, if Ryou remembered correctly. It was odd though because it looked as if he was… guarding the door?

As Ryou approached Melik, he saw Melik’s expression quickly shift from bored to amused as he caught site of the white-haired boy. Melik pushed himself off the door, standing tall and leaning his chest out to give himself more height, his body language also shifting in a way meant to intimidate Ryou.

But said person was not affected.

Stopping in front of Melik, Ryou glanced at the door behind the other before looking back to meet Melik’s gaze.

“Can I get through, please?”

“And why should I let you?” Melik’s reply was quick and immediate as he cracked his fingers, but Ryou paid no heed and simply gestured to the ceiling, indicating the rooftop.

“Because I need to go get someone.”

Melik cackled at the answer. “Because you need to get someone? How is that even a damn good reason?”

“Well, you didn’t say it had to be a good reason.” Ryou continued to press on, unfazed by Melik’s attempts at intimidation and clear mockery of his answer and replies.

And to this, Melik cackled again. He hummed to himself for a moment before opening the door behind him, but quickly moving to stand in front of it again.

“How about this,” he began to propose, “If you can get past me and get to the top, you can go ahead and do whatever you want and I won’t bother you.”

Before Ryou could reply, the other quickly followed up with another reply. “But,” Melik’s eyes focused on him in an almost sadistic fashion. “Once you take a step past me, I get to do whatever I want to you as long as you’re on the stairs.”

Ryou paused for a moment at the second condition. He usually wasn’t one to judge others from their appearance, but just based on the taller’s challenging body language and menacing tone of voice, Ryou could tell that Melik was trouble and would no doubt carry through with his actions. Most likely violently, that was sure.

Looking at the opened door once more, Ryou shifted his glance to the stairway before looking back to Melik. He wasn’t exactly the most athletic, but he could possibly do this. He let out a small sigh before holding his hand out towards Melik. Why couldn’t Bakura just be a normal brother who answered his phone when Ryou called during lunch? It would make everything a lot easier.

Ryou noticed how Melik seemed to eye his hand before he took it with his own hand. “It’s a deal,” Ryou said as they shook hands, smiling just a little. “By the way, why is your brother pretending to be so kind?”

The question struck Melik with a visible surprise, and Ryou assumed it was because he didn’t expect Ryou to notice such a thing, especially when everybody else seemed fooled. And Ryou used this moment of surprise to his advantage, yanking his arm back whilst still holding Melik's in order to pull the individual away from the door before quickly letting go and rushing to close the door. He didn’t care to check if the door was tightly closed or not, choosing to instead bolt up the set of stairs as fast as he could.

He wasn’t the strongest or fastest person, but he did have more strength than most people would expect. It’s just his speed that was lacking a bit, which is why he closed the door in order to buy himself a bit more time. As well, the surprise Melik must have felt at his sudden question, strength, and plan should stall him and give Ryou another second or two.

He heard the door being violently yanked open as a maniacal laugh echoed through the small stairway. Ryou could feel his heart beat faster, breath becoming a bit heavy, and blood pulsing through his veins as he hurried up as quickly as he could. The fast and loud footsteps that followed after him did nothing to help.

To feel his blood running, breath shaking, heart racing… This definitely felt like something akin to a horror film. And in all honesty…

It felt exhilarating.

Keeping his eyes focused up, he saw the light emitted from the open door. He was so close. And when he felt a hand grab a small bit of the back of his shirt only for it to slip through the perpetrator’s hands, Ryou took initiative to jump.

And he felt himself hit the ground. He felt the sunlight touch his skin. But he didn’t open his tightly shut eyes until the footsteps behind him ceased and nothing happened as seconds passed.

“Heh, looks like you beat me.”

Pushing himself up, Ryou let out a sigh of relief that he managed to reach the top without getting injured. Turning to face Melik, he gave a bit of an apologetic smile. “Sorry about yanking you all of a sudden, but you really left yourself open and I had to take the chance.”

His apology was met with another wild laugh, and with that, Ryou turned to walk towards the area where Bakura usually stayed, which was in the shadows casted by the rooftop door structure. However, he paused when he saw another figure there, standing in front of Bakura, who was laying down as usual. It was the other Ishtar twin and he had his arm outstretched to Bakura, whom of which reached his own arm out to grab the Egyptian's.

“It’s a deal,” was the words Bakura spoke as Marik pulled him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy, I decided I should give a little back to the fanfiction community for everybody's amazing works that I've been reading, and yeah, went ahead and decided I'd write a thiefshipping and deathshipping fic. ( .3. ) I've had this idea in my head for a while, but just never had the chance to really write it all out 'til now. Soooo yeah, hoping to update about every Friday or so. Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Also, I decided to call Yami Marik "Melik" in the story, since "Melik" is an alternative spelling to "Malik" and I wanted it to be relatively easy to differentiate between Marik and Yami Marik.
> 
> Another note: the title "Rotten," might possibly be changed to something else if I can think of a better title.


End file.
